Snack
by Miss Shad
Summary: Watanuki is very hungry, and Mokona is being annoying.  This does not bode well for Mokona.  Complete and utter crack written in an attempt to soothe a bout of writer's block.


All xxxHolic characters and plot elements © CLAMP

A/N: Okaaaaay…a double whammy of boredom and writer's block produced this twisted little tidbit. And the sugary soft drink or two I downed probably contributed as well. Anyway, it's just a kooky thing that probably doesn't make a lick of sense, but I wanted to get out of my system anyway.

Oh yes, and for anyone who cares, I assure you that the final two chapters of _Imbalance of Greed _are on their way. My deepest apologizes for my slowness in updating…

* * *

It was a typical day of work for Watanuki at Yuko's shop. He was in the storeroom diligently dusting off the many shelves and objects. However, he was in a most dour mood due to the events at school earlier that day: he had forgotten the bento Doumeki had requested of him the day before, and was stuck sharing his own with the impassive oaf. And since said oaf had an appetite seemingly as big as all of Asia itself, Watanuki was stuck with quite little for himself to eat. So naturally, as he did his work, Watanuki was exceedingly hungry.

And to add insult to injury, after he was done in the storeroom, he was to fix dinner for Yuko. Watanuki could only hope that Yuko would be a bit generous for once and share some with him. His stomach rumbled noisily at the thought, and he groaned in exasperation, cursing himself severely for forgetting Doumeki's bento.

Lost in his angry thoughts, he paid no heed to what or where he was dusting, and hit something he probably shouldn't have.

Especially since that something was alive.

"Hey! Be careful! Mokona doesn't like to be hit!"

Oh, great. Mokona. The pudgy little rabbit-like drinking buddy of Yuko's who never ceased to annoy Watanuki.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Watanuki.

"Mokona was sleeping on that shelf!" Mokona shouted. "What did it look like?"

"How was I supposed to know? It's dark in here, your fur's dark, you blended in!"

"No! Admit it! You weren't paying attention! Mokona's gonna tell Yuko and boy, will she be mad! She won't stand a careless worker!"

"I WAS **NOT** BEING CARELESS, YOU DUMB FURBALL!"

At that moment Watanuki's stomach growled again, this time much louder than before, punctuating his equally loud squabble with the little black puffball.

"Whoo!" exclaimed Mokona, his floppy ears springing up in surprise. "That's loud! You should eat something!"

A demented thought suddenly popped into Watanuki's mind, and he stared intently at Mokona with a fiendish grin.

"Yeah…maybe I should."

A moment's silence, then Mokona grew suspicious.

"Uhh…Watanuki, why are you looking at Mokona like that?"

Before Mokona could say or do anything else, Watanuki swiftly grabbed the little menace, stuffed him into his mouth (somehow), and with quite a bit of difficulty managed to (somehow) swallow him whole.

"Ahh, good riddance!" said Watanuki with a wily smile, patting his belly. Sated, he returned to his dusting with renewed energy.

Or maybe not.

"Hey! Lemme out! Lemme out!" Mokona said, kicking and banging and tussling. "Mokona's not food! Mokona is Mokona!"

"Oh, shut up!" said Watanuki angrily, punching his gut in an attempt to get Mokona to do just that.

"I told you Mokona doesn't like to be hit!"

At that moment Yuko entered the storeroom.

"Are you almost finished in here, Watanuki?" she asked.

"Uh…uhh…yes…yes I am…I think," stammered a startled Watanuki.

"Have you seen Mokona anywhere?"

"Mokona?" Watanuki exclaimed in false astonishment, trying to appear innocent. "Mokona…uhh…nope…I haven't…I haven't seen him." He smiled and laughed nervously, but his cover was somewhat blown by an unexpected belch.

That, and Yuko was eyeballing the slight bulge in his gut.

"Watanuki…" said Yuko, giving Watanuki a stern look like that of an angry parent.

"Eh heh heh heh…I…I was hungry, okay?" A bead of sweat ran down the side of Watanuki's face as he grinned timidly.

No doubt about it, he was busted.

* * *

A/N: Miss Shad wishes to thank you all for putting up with this utter crack from her over-caffeinated brain. Now go and wait nicely for the new _IoG _chapters to avoid any further outbursts, mmkay?


End file.
